


The Land of Wind and Shade

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Land of Wind and Shade, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Wind and Shade

First the Salamanders were afraid  
When monsters invaded their Wind and Shade,  
But a handsome young Heir came from far away,  
His strong gusts of wind kept the monsters at bay.   
The Salamanders thought him a hero; a saviour.  
The young Heir was touched by their grateful behaviour.  
A gift from the wind; the bringer of oil,  
Now uninterrupted, the Salamanders once again toil.  
The wizards, the farmers, the dear sweet young lasses,  
All saved by a handsome young Heir wearing glasses.


End file.
